Flame Haze
by Yukikaze Shera
Summary: Watashi wa flame haze, seseorang yang bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini dari Guze no Tomogara. Nama "Naruto" bukanlah hal yang penting.. Karena aku.. Hanya lah flame haze/dasar bodoh, kalau begitu.. Akan ku tunjukan kepadamu bagaimana dunia ini sebenarnya dobe!/ Fem-Naru, AU, OOC, and another warning inside. SasuFemNaru.


Hey, Minna^^ masih ada kah yang mengingat Shera? Maafkan saya yang membuat fic baru lagi, ketika fic yang sebelumnya belum selesai ;(.. pokoknya, Hontouni gomennasai..

Silahkan nikmati fic in, berhubung ini masih lah prolog, jadi Shera minta maaf apabila pendek.

. . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto (untuk karakter-karakternya) dan Yashichiro Takanashi (untuk banyak unsul dalam cerita)

Rate : T+ for plot, maybe?

Character : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

Warning : OOC, FemNaru (again), Au, OC, unsur Cerita Shakugan no Shana dan mungkin adaptasi, GenderBender.

Fic ini mengandung unsur gender bender, bagi pembenci genderbender silahkan tekan tombol "back".

Don't like, Don't read.

. . .

Infinite time stopped beating it's heart and humans burnt away without making any noise.

No one person notices as the world become dislocated and is covered in the flame of Guze.

. . .

Dahulu kala, seorang Miko menemukan bahwa ada makhluk-makhluk yang bukan penghuni dunia ini membaur di tengah-tengah manusia. Mereka berasal dari dunia lain yang kemudian disebut sebagai Guze oleh sang Miko.

Para penghuni Guze menyeberang ke dunia manusia disebut Guze no Tomogara. Untuk dapat bertahan dan melakukan berbagai hal di dunia manusia, para Tomogara membutuhkan kekuatan yang disebut Sonzai no Chikara atau kekuatan eksitensi manusia.

Manusia yang "dimakan" Sonzai no Chikara-nya akan kehilangan segala bukti bahwa dirinya pernah eksis di dunia. Tidak seorang pun yang mengingat mereka. Segala hal yang menjadi bukti keberadaan mereka, seperti Foto bahkan tulisan akan ikut menghilang, berserta dengan keberadaan mereka yang sudah dilupakan.

Namun masalah terbesar dari ulah Tomogara ini sebenarnya ada pada keseimbangan dua dunia yang menjadi goyah jika Sonzai no Chikara terus dimakan. Sekelompok Tomogara berkekuatan besar yang bergelar Guze no Oh, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan para Tomohara yang terus menerus memakan eksitensi manusia ini.

Karena membutuhkan kekuatan Sonzai no Chikara untuk berada di dunia manusia, para Guze no Oh mencari manusia-manusia yang kemudian menjadi 'wadah' bagi mereka di dunia manusia afar tidakk membutuhkan Sonzai no Chikara.

Para manusia ini disebut Flame Haze dan mereka menjalani kehidupan yang nyaris abadi, namun tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan. Kehidupan yang sepi dan keras, hidup hanya demi membantai Tomogara, menanti saat di mana kelak meeka sendiri yang tewas kehabisan tenaga atau dibunuh oleh Tomogara itu sendiri.

Sang Miko yang sedang berkelana mengelilingi dunia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang Guze no Oh dan mengikat kontrak dengan Guze no Oh tersebut. Guze no Oh tersebut memilik julukan Youkai bagi orang jepang.

Ratusan tahun dihabiskan sang Miko dan Guze no Oh itu, hanya untuk membunuh para Tomogara yang memakan jiwa manusia. Hingga suatu hari, sang Miko terbunuh dalam sebuah perang.

Saat itu sang Guze no Oh sangat sedih. Waktu ratusan tahun yang mereka habiskan membuatnya mulai merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya. Cinta. Sang Guze no Oh, ternyata jatuh cinta terhadap sang Miko.

. . .

Beberapa abad kemudian..

Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tahun telah berlalu sejak kedatangan pertama Guze no Tomogara ke dunia manusia. Entah sudah berapa banyak manusia yang Sonzai no Chikara-nya dimakan, yang berarti sudah ribuan lebih keberadaan yang dilupakan.

Tahun ke tahun, manusia semakin berkembang. Teknologi modern sudah tercipta. Bukan lagi tempat yang hanya terdiri dari hutan, desa, sungai. Kini kota-kota besar telah tercipta.

Sekolah, bekerja, serta kegiatan-kegiatan normal tersebut masih dilakukan. Namun tanpa mereka ketahui.. sebuah dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui berjalan di belakang mereka. Dunia para Flame Haze dan Guze no Tomogara.

Sebuah organisasi dengan nama "Dark Side" yang merupakan perkumpulan dari Flame haze, serta organisasi yang memberikan tugas terhadap Flame Haze. Berpusat di pusat kota inggris.

Organisasi itu didirikan oleh empat Klan yang terkenal sebagai Klan yang menghasilkan banyak Flame Haze kuat. Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, dan Sabaku.

Klan itu sendiri juga terkenal sebagai Klan yang memiliki anggota yang banyak serta memiliki perusahaan yang besar. Serta anggota Klan yang memiliki umur panjang dan aura wibawa yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa.

. . .

Kedua mata onyx itu menatap datar ke arah jendela yang berada di sampingnya. Semuanya terasa datar. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa ada hal yang menarik selama ia hidup ratusan ini.

Kota ini –Konoha- akhir-akhir ini terlalu sepi dari masalah. Hanya dikarenakan informasi bocor tentang Klan Uchiha yang menjaga tempat ini, secara menakjubkan jumlah tomogara langsung berkurang secara drastis. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak melihat sedikitpun Rinne yang memakan manusia atau keberadaan Torch di kota ini. Setidaknya selama tiga hari ini.

Sanggat berbeda saat ia di London. Di sana hampir setiap hari ia diberi misi oleh ketua Klannya untuk memusnahkan Guze no Tomogara. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura Flame haze lain selain milik Klan Uchiha di kota ini.

Ya.. semuanya begitu monoton sampai..

"hajimimaste, Watashi wa Uzukaze Runa, yoroshiku 'o negaishimasu." Ujar seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut pirang digerai sepinggang dengan mata tertutup lensa kacamata tipis bergagang coklat.

'aura ini.. tidak salah lagi, pasti flame haze.' Sasuke membatin, 'tapi.. bagaimana caranya.. aku bisa tidak mengenal flame haze, padahal aku sudah bisa menghapal anggota yang bahkan baru beberapa saat masuk.' Sasuke membatin, bingung.

. . . tbc . . .

Daftar istilah :

Guze

Dunia yang bersebelahan dengan dunia manusia, tapi tidak mungkin bisa 'berjalan' bersama.

Tomogara

Sebutan umum untuk penghuni Guze. Tiap Tomogara memiliki warna api yang berbeda-beda sebagai identitas diri.

Guze no Oh

Gelar untuk Tomogara yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Sebagian besar Guze no Oh tidak menyukai ulah Tomogara yang mengacaukan keseimbangan Guze dan dunia manusia dan mengikat kontrak dengan manusia yang kemudian menjadi Flame Haze.

Flame Haze

Manusia yang mengikat 'kontrak' dengan Guze no Oh. Kebanyakan dari mereka sebenarnya sudah mati dan menjadi Flame Haze karena dendam dan kemarahan terhadap Tompgara. Begitu menjadi Flame Haze, manusia itu akan kehilangan segala hal yang dimilikinya selama menjadi Manusia normal. Dan umur mereka tidak terbatas alias abadi. Mereka Cuma bisa mati kalau dibunuh.

Torch

Sisa-sisa manusia yang dimakan tomogara. Diciptakan agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan 'kehilangan'nya. Misalnya orang itu dimakan gak mungkin kan langsung dibiarkan orang lupa? Jadi, dia diciptain supaya bisa hidup sampai energi yang digunakan untuk nyiptain dia perlahan habis baru dia hilang dari ingatan orang.

Fuzetsu

Semacam kekkai yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Tomogara atau Flame haze, jika mereka ingin bertarung.

Rinne

Sebutan untuk budak Tomogara.

. . .

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje kah? Kalau gak bagus, shera hapus.

Mind to review?

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


End file.
